Sleepwalker & Whispering Fingertips
by Lehxra
Summary: My spirit is willing, but my flesh is weak. My eyelids grow heavy and I might just fall asleep. ON HIATUS.
1. Sleepwalker

_**This is my new story, Sleepwalker. I hope you like it. It does not follow the canon plot, because I don't think Konoha will ever be...be..(starts crying).**_

**(Disclaimer:) Throughout this whole entire story, I do not own anything at all. Naruto is the property of Kishimoto Masashi. Sleepwalker is the property of FlyLeaf. I. Own. Nothing.  
**

* * *

"Have you noticed anything odd about Haruno Sakura lately?"

"No, what's wrong with her?"

"Well I wouldn't say something was wrong with her, it's just that she's been sleepwalking lately. I thought it was just a weird once in a while thing-- I went out one night to take the garbage to the curb and I saw her walking around with her eyes closed-- but I was out again the next night to pick up little Shiro's toys- that boy just doesn't listen- and she was at it again. And again the next night. And again the next. I don't know what causes that kind of thing. Do you?"

"No, not at all. That's so bizarre. Do you think she's aware of it?"

"She should be. I walked up to her once to see if I could wake her and noticed she had a lot of bruises and cuts on her face. She ran into a lot of trees and fell. I'm sure she would have looked in the mirror and noticed something was wrong."

* * *

_Walking around in my sleep_

_running into walls I can not see_

_falling and scraping up my face_

She reached for another handful of herbs. They gave off an unpleasant aroma, but she tried her best to ignore it. The Hokage needed them for a new medicine. It was more experimental than anything, but she needed them all the same. She had said something about 'the cure for sake addictions.' The girl stood up, thinking how she wouldn't want to be someone to try said medicine. She frowned. The herbs were so strong that she could practically taste them, and it was _not_ appetizing.

She heard footsteps running her way and had sensed a familiar chakra pattern and dodged at the last minute, escaping Naruto's attempt at a tackle.

"Hello to you too, Naruto."

"Hey Sakura-chan! Just got back from my mission- hey, what smells?" She held the herbs up to his nose. "Oh. Ew. Gross! They smell like...puke!"

"I've been aware of that for quite some time," she mumbled.

He looked at the girl. She seemed to be in a bad mood. She'd been like that since the attack on Konoha and the restoration of it. He looked at her face. "Hey Sakura-chan? Didja fall out of your bed again? You should really try to stay in there."

Sakura touched her cheek and grimanced. "Yeah, I guess so." She had assumed that she had gotten all those cuts and bruises from falling out of her bed. A lot. She wasn't aware that it was falling into trees and on concrete that did it. The oddest thing was, that after causing so much harm to herself on those nights, she wouldn't wake up. Just kept wandering around. In her sleep. It was always for a few hours, then she'd wander all the way back home, where she's wake up in the morning wondering why her face looked like it did.

"We're gonna have to get you some rails on that bed of yours, Sakura-chan. Those scars are awfully u-" he stopped when he saw an anger vein appear on her forehead, her eyes narrowing. "I- I mean...um..well," he sighed and looked down, before gently cupping her fragile face in his hand, looking her in the eyes, startling her a bit, "I'm not saying that you're ugly, Sakura-chan, it's just these," he ran his fingers over the scars, "things. You're so beautiful without them, and-"

"Stop. I get it. They'll heal. You're overreacting," she said, a pretty blush gracing her pale cheeks. She looked away. His hand remained, and he ran the tips of his fingers over the scares again, this time infusing his own chakra into them. They disappeared.

"Thank you, Naruto."

"No problem. Now let's get these stinky things to Tsunade-baachan. I can taste them, and I kinda want to throw up in my mouth a little."

Sakura cracked a small smile. Something that was sentimental to Naruto, for it was of genuine quality, something that had been missed.


	2. Whispering Fingertips

_**Whispering Fingertips won't be canon plot either. Definitely not from what I can tell. To make sure you really know that this has nothing to do with Sleepwalker, I wrote it in first person. And there's another difference too, other than plot. See if you can spot it!**_

**(Disclaimer:) ****Throughout this whole entire story, I do not own anything at all. Naruto is the property of Masashi Kishimoto. Whispering Fingertips is the property of FlyLeaf. I. Own. Nothing. Maybe the plot.  
**

* * *

_Contemplating you_

_is like a dream_

_I never wanna wake up.._

In all my life, I never felt as betrayed as I did this day. Even after...him, and what...he..did.

It happened a few hours ago, when Naruto and I were called to the Hokage's office about something of the utmost importance that she herself had stumbled upon.

She looked at us both sternly, then sighed, slouching, and had a glint of sadness in her amber eyes. "I was digging through Konoha's archives..." she started, unsteadily. I stared at the woman I called my master. She was acting so unlike herself. It got me wondering what she had found out and if it was bad. From the way she spoke, she looked, it was something that wouldn't make us the least bit happy. "And I found out...uh, take a seat, you two." We complied, sharing worried looks. "Nine years ago," she started, her voice resembling the normal, "Our higher ups planted a spy in a certain clan, the man being of the same clan. They had their suspicions about the clan, but they trusted him to carry out their wishes. They had him..." she stopped and poured herself some sake, taking a swig before continuing, Naruto and I exchanging a look. "They..he..The officials had him murder that whole clan, because they didn't trust them." We gasped and she sighed, rubbing her forehead. "It was Koharu, Homura and Danzou who ordered it. Uchiha Itachi was the spy," she ended and looked to us carefully.

I tilted my head and blinked a little, trying to absorb was had been said fully.

"What!" I heard Naruto yell. I rubbed my right ear a little. "Granny, what are you saying?! Just what was it you said?!"

"I said-"

"She said, Naruto, that the Uchiha massacre had been an order," I said, my voice soft.

"But! But what about Sasuke! If Itachi was supposed to kill them all, then why does Sasuke even exist still?!"

"Naruto!"

"Because, Naruto, Itachi loved his brother very much, and he wanted no harm to come upon him, so he made sure Sasuke lived, and told the Hokage to never tell Sasuke the truth."

"So he's been lied to?!"

"We've all been lied to, Naruto," I muttered, glaring at nothing and everything. "Sasuke..."

"So you're telling me that Sasuke left for virtually nothing! That Itachi was never the bad guy and that Sasuke's goal shouldn't have been a goal! That I lost my best friend and brother, for nothing?!" Tears began to fall from those crystal eyes at that last part.

I immediately jumped out of my chair and clumsily wrapped my arms around him. Heck, even though I didn't want to admit it to myself, I was crying too. And I had a feeling that Tsunade wanted to join in too. We went through all the hurt, all the tears, for virtually nothing.

Hours later I was on a bench outside the building, burden increasing on my shoulders. How could this have been? Why couldn't things be different!? I sighed. Things could have never been different, so why try to act like they could be? I stared at the white clouds passing by. So carefree. Not that they were human or anything, but they just floated. I looked off in the distance. I wish I could float away. Better yet, I wish I could leave this place. Just go. I don't want to be lied to anymore. Never again!

I stood and continued to stare off in the distance...


	3. Sleepwalker 2

_**So today I updated Sleepwalker with out updating Whispering Fingertips (because I never wrote it.) oops.**_

_

* * *

running into walls I cannot see_

_falling and scrapping up my face_

_ignoring the softest spoken grace_

She stared at her reflection in her mirror. Another scar had appeared, and it was many hours after midnight. She knew something strange was going on, because that night she had slept on the floor, or she had somehow gotten back into bed sometime during the middle of the night, and then fell out of it then...

She'd have to get to the bottom of all of this, she reasoned. She traced a finger over it. It was rough to the touch. And ugly. Like all the other ones she had gotten. She sighed. What was it that caused such a horrid thing? Whatever it truly was, she had discovered a solution. Just don't sleep. Surely she would not obtain such scars if she did not sleep, right?

She sat down beside her window and hugged her knees close to her. She was able to stay like that for an hour or so, before she drifted off...

_"Don't fall asleep..."_

- - -

Sakura stared at her reflection in her mirror. _Another_ scar had appeared.

"WHAT THE HELL??"

"It's the strangest thing too! And Naruto had just assumed that I had fallen out of my bed," she walked to a corner, "But I'm almost positive that that's not the case. 'Cause you see," she walked to another corner of the room, papers still in hand,"These times I wasn't in bed," she pointed, "and I still got them." She paced more, "I think that I may be physically inflicting harm on myself. With a kunai or something. That just has to be the case," she said and nodded.

"That's not the main reason you're here, is it?" Tsunade asked knowingly.

"Uh, no, shishou. Here are the papers you needed from the hospital," she handed them over to the Hokage, "so what do you think? Do you think I'm right? Because I think I'm right."

"I don't know, Sakura," she shook her head, "you may need to be monitored on your sleeping activity. But I can't help you right now," she said, showing the papers that she had just receieved.

"Right. Of course. Good day, Tsunade-sama."

"Aa."

She slowly made her way out of the building. _That's it, right. Random acts of unseen harm. Self infliction without my prior knowledge, right? Now that I think about it clearly, that sounds kinda stupid actually. It was just a silly conclusion, like Naruto's. We didn't have any evidence. I'll get some though. I'll get to the bottom of this thing and stop it._

"Hello."

"Ah!" Without knowing it, Sai had come out of nowhere while she was busying herself with her thoughts.

"Oh, hey, Sai," she said, trying to give him a smile that at least seemed real.

"I have heard that you have been having some issues as you slept. Have you figured out what has been going on?"

"No...not yet. I will though."

"That's good. Your face as it is now is offending the public."

She growled and gave him a friendly punch, holding back a laugh. "You always know what to say, Sai."

"I do?"

She rolled her eyes. "You must have missed the sarcasm."

"Sarcasm?"

"We'll go over that later. I've got to get to work. Ja," she said and made her way back to the hospital.

- - -

She had returned home late that night, chakra-exhausted and tired, dragging her feel up the stairs and to her bedroom, where she cursed herself for needing to fall asleep. For needing rest for her mind and body. For having to wake up with another hideous thing on her face.

"Sakura, be prepared for anything in the morning," she whispered to herself and layed her head down.


	4. Whispering Fingertips 2

**haha...and like....a year later....**

_

* * *

Perfect circles turn in orbit_

_following a perfect path_

_from your perfect hand_

Sasuke stood by the water. He looked out on the horizon. His team was with him. They were quiet, which was odd because Karin didn't have a silent bone in her body. He told them after he 'killed' Itachi and after the other Uchiha, Madara, had come to him, that he would destroy Konoha, and they would help. He believed what Madara said. What reason had he to lie to him?

As he stared straight ahead, he thought maybe he had been to hasty in making his decision. Destroying Konoha would mean....destroying his home, and the people in it. Where would he go then? He thought about those other people. Kakashi Hatake and them. He really liked Kakashi-sensei. He didn't deserve any of that. And that Sakura Haruno girl. She never did anything wrong. She had been a friend. She didn't deserve any of this either.

But those bonds were severed with a giant sword. He shouldn't have cared for them anymore. But Naruto...

Naruto had been his best friend. One of the only people he opened up to. Someone he fought for now reason. Someone to challenge. That bond...was it holding by a single thread now? Was it gone completely? He frowned. He hoped Naruto didn't have any hard feelings about him trying to kill him.

"Sasuke?"

_Was that..._

He turned to his left. Karin looked at him worriedly. "Are you ok, Sasuke? You've been making odd faces at the horizan. You're thinking really hard, aren't you?"

He turned back. "Aa. It's nothing."

"The scenery is all nice and all boss, but we should be doing like, something," Suigetsu said, finished drinking water and was now restless.

"Shut up, water boy, Sasuke's trying to think!"

"It's nice here," Juugo said.

"Well tell him to think while walking, ya dumb broad."

"Why you-!"

"Enough," Sasuke said. He turned fully around and started walking. They followed him. "I've made up my mind and changed it. I'm going back to Konoha-"

"Aw, really? Well, that's nice. You were a cool leader man," Suigetsu said.

Sasuke looked at him.

"And I'm sorry for interrupting you..."

"I'm going back to Konoha. But I'm not just going to return. I decided that I'll have them find me. My whispering fingertips will lead them to me."

"Um...what the hell?" Suigetsu and Karin said in unison, causing them to glare at each other.

"Don't say what's in my head," Suigetsu said.

"Same to you!"

"What... do you mean, Sasuke?" Juugo asked.

Sometimes Sasuke thought Juugo was the only sane one. Sometimes. "I'll leave clues. Go to different villages openly without hiding my identity, maybe leave my name. This way would be more...fun."

"Dude..."

"Yeah... I agree with you, Sasuke. It's kinda like a game," Karin said.

Juugo nodded.

"'Fun' though? Wow ok," Suigetsu said.

Sasuke turned to him. "You don't have to follow me anymore. None of you do."

"I'll go with you, Sasuke!" Karin said by his side. Juugo was on the other.

Suigetsu stopped walking. "Hey, man. That's mean. Wait up! Stop walking so fast!" he said and ran to catch up. He walked on Juugo's right, so the Team Hawk formation from the back was Karin, Sasuke, Juugo then Suigetsu.

"So...where are we going?"

"I think we'll take a little trip to the Hidden Waterfall village. We had a mission over there before years ago."

"Interesting," Karin commented.

"Sounds boring," Suigetsu said.

"Shut up, idiot," Karin glared all the way to her right. "We're going on an adventure. Show some respect."

Suigetsu growled.


	5. Sleepwalker 3

**And once again, a year later. Man, I really gotta stop forgetting about this story...**

_

* * *

How many times will I_

_go and take the bait_

_only for this hook to rip right through my face?_

She noticed that it was chilly, and that she was on a hard surface. When she opened her eyes, she saw the floor. She was laying on her hardwood floor...why? Looking behind her she saw that she was halfway on her patio and halfway in her room. How had she managed that? She eased herself up and closed the window. She would need to pay a visit to her Shishou.

/*\

"So it's happened again, huh?"

Sakura nodded.

Tsunade waved Shizune over and whispered something in her ear. Shizune nodded and rushed off.

"I had Shizune go and contact some Anbu. They'll be in the shadows watching you sleep. They'll report to you when you wake."

Sakura sighed. "That's good. I can finally get to the bottom of this," she said, bowed and left

* * *

Two Anbu members sat atop Haruno Sakura's house. The female wore a cat mask, while the male wore a fox mask. They sat silently, waiting for something to happen.

"I'm going to go over there," she pointed to a tree in front of the house, "To see into the house." He nodded and she disappeared, reappearing in the tree, hidden.

It was about 3 hours before the woman saw any movement in the Haruno's house. She could just make out the pink haired young lady standing. She started slowly walking to her window, which she slid open and walked through. The Anbu woman noticed her eyes were closed. She motioned to her partner and he looked below. He silently jumped down behind Sakura and looked around at her. She was definitely sleepwalking. His partner jumped down as well and together they followed the girl.

* * *

When Sakura opened her eyes, she screamed. There were two Anbu members in front of her bed. She looked out her window and saw the sun. So it was morning? She looked back at the Anbu.

"From the data we have collected, we conclude that you are a sleepwalker."

Sakura blinked a few times. "I sleepwalk?" They both nodded. "Well that explains a lot." She sat up, stretched and walked to her mirror. "More scratches."

"You fell," the woman in the cat mask said.

"A lot," the man in the fox mask added on.

She turned to them with a sad face. "I see...you're dismissed."

They disappeared in a wisp of smoke.

Sakura fell to the floor. She did not know the cure for sleepwalking. This had been going on for a while. It could end up dangerous. She walked around the back woods of her house every night. How could she stop that? She could ask to be admitted into the hospital, but that could be dangerous too if she got out of her room. She could have them tie her down to the bed. But what if she had to go to the bathroom? The Anbu could watch her everyday and wake her up every time she decided to sleepwalk. But what if she kept waking back up? That would be tedious, and they probably wouldn't take that job. So what was she to do?


End file.
